A Lillian and Cam Love Story
by lupin27
Summary: What if Cam was there when Lillian fell from her wagon when she arrived? Will it add spice to their love story? It's my first story published so please bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

****Hi. This is my first story ever published on this site. It took me a lot of willpower to do so since I didn't have the confidence to post any of my works that other people could see...but, I'm open to any criticism..constructive criticism that is. Anyway, before I rant on...I hope you enjoy this. I'm not yet done with it. I'm basing it on how you guys accept my work..so please, read and review. I'd really appreciate it a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon and any of these characters. Not even the cover image is mine. Am I allowed to say that? Well, just being honest...

* * *

_**Cam's POV**_

It was supposed to be an ordinary, lovely spring day. My day was planned out well. I'd have breakfast with Howard and Laney at Howard's Café , check out my flowers and pamper them a little, and then set out for the mountain. Things were going out quite well. I mean, Bluebell is such a peaceful town we didn't even need any patrol officer to keep us secure. And apart from that, every single thing or event happens in a routine that well, if not for the warmth that emanates from the villagers, everything feels too robotic.

I'm in no position to complain though. I guess that's what I wanted, the reason why I chose to live in Bluebell. I wanted to escape from the chaotic life in the city. But sometimes, there's this lingering feeling in my core that's longing for the variety and for the unpredictability you only get from the city.

I guess it was because of this thought that I got too carried away and didn't realize that I had strayed too far into the mountain than where I normally used to go to. I never really went into the mid – mountain part of Bluebell, well, I guess sometimes when I feel like I wanted to explore much but today, I got too far and reached the high – mountain part. I don't even know why my feet dragged me there. I guess I was fated to be there…

_**Lillian's POV**_

It was a very bright and sunny morning. I was enjoying the scent of the forest. It was very different from the polluted air in the city. Oh, just thinking about it makes me feel positive about this big decision that I just made. I can understand why my friends objected to what I decided to do with my life though. I was almost at the peak of my career in the city. They said that after a few more months of hard work I would be the top sales executive in the company. But the stress just ate me out and I felt like what I was doing was just what other people wanted me to do. I felt like I was working my ass out for other people's happiness and not mine. I decided to stop, take a breather and decide what I really wanted to do the most…and I guess where I really wanted to be.

Back in the city, I was surrounded by people. I know they all mean well, but in the kind of industry I was in, everyone seemed superficial. It seemed as if they notice you because of what they can get from you. It was suffocating. I felt lonely and alone. Sure enough, I got some awards. I was highly praised by my critique but underneath all of that, I felt like I'm a robot. I do what they want me to do. I change what they think is not good for me. I act as the person they want me to be…and not as the person that I really am.

I took a deep sigh as I thought of what my life had been in the city. I chased those thoughts away from my mind because I don't want to put a damper on my first day in this lovely place. There were many wild animals about and around and even if they're scampering away from the sound of my wagon approaching, I knew in the end we will be friends and I'm really looking forward to it. So much.


	2. Chapter 2

_****_Okay. So here goes the second installment of my fanfic. I do hope you guys would take just a little of your time to review. It will be greatly appreciated. By the way, I decided to name the horse Bruce in memory of my dog who died a few years ago. I still miss him a lot.

Disclaimer: Stilll don't own any of Harvest Moon, as much as I wanted to.

* * *

_**Cam's POV**_

The sound of a wagon approaching broke my reverie. I knew it was a Monday and I was supposed to go to the city but I didn't feel like going anywhere else that day. It was also probably due to the melancholic feeling that had been bugging me from the moment I woke up. I felt like something out of the ordinary would happen…and the approaching sound just assured me of that feeling.

Now, I did mention and maybe unconsciously stressed out that that day was an unusual day and everything I did proved it to be so. I felt foolish hiding behind a tree when I saw the top of an ordinary-looking wagon peak just above the uphill pathway. The sudden feeling of thrill and suspense rose up in my chest as I did my best to be concealed behind the tree's trunk and the bushes in front of me. I pulled my cap lower too so that just in case the rider had an eagle eye and spotted me; he wouldn't be able to see who I really am, foolish that I was in hiding.

"Oh, this place is just so marvelous, isn't it Bruce? Look at all this greenery! Oh, oh! Look at those butterflies! They are just so adorable! Are you starting to like it here, buddy?" a female, chirpy voice erupted from behind a white galloping pony.

I hadn't seen the owner of the voice at first but the moment I heard that the rider was a woman I was partly annoyed. She seemed to be of the chattering sort and thinking that she might be a newcomer to town, I don't think I can bear with someone being too talkative. Ash might be a blabbermouth kind of guy but that I can deal with because he's like a brother to me already. Although there are some times that his presence is too intruding, the good thing about Ash is he knows when to stop and give me the peace and quiet I need.

I shook my head to clear the annoyance in my system. The day is too beautiful to be ruined by my hasty judgment so I decided to give the unnamed rider a brief once-over the moment the wagon passed directly in front of me. I felt my jaw drop.

_**Lillian's POV**_

This is so amazing! I had never seen such a beautiful place. I took in the blossoming flowers by the side of the pathway and the lush greenery everywhere. It's so refreshing to see something so fresh and so natural. I loved the scent of dewdrops fresh from the leaves and the fragrance that emanated from the flowers. I felt like I'm in paradise already and it boosted my confidence in making the right choice. I'm going to be a farmer and I'm going to love it.

Back in the city, the only time I ever got to see anything remotely close to nature is when I go jogging in our park which rarely happens since I'm always cooped up in the four walls of our office. The company had a lot to boast about: state-of-the-art furniture, latest gadgets and equipment, high-technology advancement, etc. But all of those things, no matter how costly they are, are nothing compared to the beauty that you see in this mountain.

I remember the mortified look on my colleague's faces when I told them that I decided to live in a remote area and be a farmer. Oh, the look on their faces was priceless.

_Flashback_

"_Please tell me you're joking. Is it April fool's?" Jeremy, one of my friends said and looked it up in the calendar to check what date it was. _

"_Don't be silly. I'm serious, Jeremy." I countered as I packed all my stuff in a box. I didn't really have much to pack in the office though. Just a few mementos and my treasured family picture._

"_But this is outrageous! How can you just decide to throw all of these things away? What about your career? You're opportunity to become a millionaire is here!" Samantha blurted out as she and Jeremy watched my every move. They are the only people I can easily confide into and I treat them as family. Thinking about them made me partially sad about leaving but there are things that I need to let go in order to give room for me to personally grow._

"_Come on, Sam. You know as much as I do that this isn't what I want. I didn't really want to be swimming in money. I hope you guys understand. I feel really bad about leaving you guys behind but this is for the best. I'll still be in contact anyway, so don't worry," I said and hugged the two of them. _

"_Well, I know that I can't make you change your mind, as stubborn as you are in your ways. Just don't forget to send me e-mails okay?" Sam said. I laughed out loud. _

"_Are you crazy? There's no technology where I'm going to let alone the internet. We'll have to make do with snail mail," I said and laughed at the look on their faces for the second time._

_***end of flashback_

"Look over there, Bruce! Oh, the water is so clear! I would love to try swimming in the river. I'm sure it would be so fun! Oh, everything is just so wonderful!" I exclaimed.

I felt like a child being shown a truckload of candies. Oh, change that. I felt like a child in a Willy Wonka chocolate factory and that I can explore and taste every candy to my heart's content. I was so busy taking in everything that I didn't realize a small fox had crossed into our path which caused Bruce to panic and fall off the pathway. I remembered screaming and falling and everything turned pitch black.


	3. Chapter 3

So here's my 3rd installment of this story. I don't have much to say except that to everyone who stumbles upon this piece, please, oh please oh please...I would really, really love to read your reviews. I want to know if there are things I need to improve on or if my writing style is boring. I'm very open and very willing to listen to what you've got to say so please, spare me a few more seconds of your precious time and give me a review. It would really make my day and would totally inspire me to keep writing. And by the way, I also want to thank XThatGirlWithTheFaceX for her awesome review. You really made my day! :) Oooops, I said I don't have much to say but I guess the ranter in me wouldn't allow that to happen.

Anyways, before I say more and before I annoy you, here's chapter three. Hope you like it...and again, please read and review! ;)

* * *

_**Cam's POV**_

My pulse rate quickened when I saw how the wagon fell off down the forest path. I heard her scream and quickly rushed to where she fell. Her horse, I think she called it Bruce, broke free from its rein and was nudging its nose against the girl. I literally slid down the hill to where she unconsciously lay face down. I was scared for her. She fainted from the fall and her clothes were tattered and muddy. Her brown hair was in disarray and I noticed a scrape on her arm. I turned her over and was entranced once again. Even in her current appearance, she's still beautiful. She looked like an angel asleep and it broke my heart to see her hurt.

"Unghh," I heard her moan. I felt her arms and legs for any broken bones and was relieved to find none. I guess she was built of tougher stuff than what I expected. I found an herb that I usually use to put on my scars whenever I got wounded and immediately applied it on her scraped arm. I carried her up to the peak of the mountain and laid her on the wooden floor. I was going down to the high-mountain area to look for more herbs and get some water to clean her up when I heard footsteps walking up the path. From the sound of the voice I knew it was our mayor Rutger and from the other side of the path I could hear another person walking. I rushed to hide in the bushes again. I don't know why but I felt like I had to stay hidden.

"Oh, my! You poor thing!" Rutger exclaimed when he saw the girl lying unconscious.

"What the! Who is she? " a woman's voice blurted out. She rushed over to take a peek at what Rutger had seen. When she came into view, I realized the woman was the mayor from the other town. I think her name was Ina.

There was something about this girl that I can't completely figure out. I don't believe in love at first sight, the mere thought of it just makes me sick, but I can't deny the fact that she's beautiful. When I first saw her I couldn't believe my eyes. Her smile was so radiant and so addicting I felt a goofy smile creep up my face a while ago when I was looking. Her eyes were violet and were of the prettiest shade I had ever seen. It seemed to sparkle with the positive aura that she emitted. I hate to say it but everything seemed to happen in slow motion when I watched her pass by before the fall.

I sneaked a peek at the two mayors bickering about who will take care of the girl. I shook my head in disgust. Can't they just decide as to who will take care of the girl or will they wait until the girl wakes up and decides for herself?

My eyes went back to the sleeping form in the wooden area of the mountain peak. Though I can't hear it from where I stood but I guessed the girl moaned again because the two mayors stopped bickering and looked at the girl with mild curiosity. My attention was focused on her too when I saw her stir and slowly open her eyes. She squinted and blinked and then looked up at the two people hovering above her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rutger asked.

The girl seemed to be in a daze but eventually got the strength to sit up and then stand. She glanced around her and seemed confused with what happened.

"Well, now, our friend has regained consciousness! Good, good!" Rutger exclaimed.

"Are you hurt? It was quite a shock to find you lying there!" Ina asked.

The two mayors fussed over her and made sure that she was alright. The girl smiled her addicting smile again and I felt like every problem in the world was washed away. She assured the two mayors that she was fine.

"I'm still dizzy but…hmm...no broken bones so far," the girl said and moved her arms and legs to prove it.

"I don't suppose you could be Lillian who was going to farm here?" Rutger queried. The girl nodded her head.

So her name's Lillian. I glanced back at her one last time and decided to leave. I think I had stayed too long enough already. I silently headed back to Bluebell even if that meant I had to walk off the dirt road. I glanced at the mountain peak once again. For some odd reason I felt like I was meant to be there. The moment I was out of their sight, I stepped out of the bushes and whistled a happy tune. I don't usually whistle but today I just felt different. Lillian is such a beautiful name.

_**Lillian's POV**_

I woke up to the bright ray of sunshine coming in from the windows and from the cheerful sound that came from the chirping of the birds outside. I stretched my arms out and yawned heavily.

It's been more than a week since I had been here and oh boy, it was a very strenuous week. I knew farming is hard work, but I didn't expect it to be really physically challenging. I knew I was fit but being fit doesn't really mean you have the endurance to last as a farmer. After all, it requires dedication and passion to do something so difficult and yet enjoy it at the same time.

After a few minutes of stretching and warm up, I went to the bathroom to take a bath and then headed to the kitchen to prepare a light breakfast. I don't have much to do today anyway so I don't really need a heavy meal. Besides, I planned to just forage today so I might just grab some fruits on the mountain when I get hungry.

I glanced at the mirror and checked if I looked okay. Not that it really matters; I've never been really very vain even when I was in the city. I noticed some changes in my appearance though. Before I seemed to look gaunt and old, but now, my eye bags are getting smaller and my skin color seemed tanner and healthier than my pale color from way back. I smiled to myself at the mirror and skipped on my way out. Nothing at the moment could ever beat the happiness that I felt now that I am free to do the things I like and free to express who I am. It's also really nice to have a very friendly neighborhood. Everyone seems to care for each other.

I thought about that fateful day when I arrived in this place. I was very excited. There were a lot of places to explore, new scenery to see and different people to meet. I was starting over a new life. But that wasn't what brought me back to that memory. There was something else in that mountain that's very blurry in my head. I wasn't even sure if it really happened.

When the accident at the mountain side happened, I felt somebody else's presence though I can't really remember. I was really weak and dizzy that time and everything was really blurry but it felt like someone was fussing over me. I just remembered seeing a silhouette hovering over me and then I sank back to unconsciousness once again. When I moved here to town, I forgot about it already because I was overwhelmed with the new life I was about to start, but now that I thought about it, I wanted to know who that person is or if there really was a person who I should thank for. Maybe I'll just have to ask for the Harvest goddess' help.

"Oh well, I should get going. I still have some things to do," I said cheerily when I heard a knock on the door.

"Good morning, Lillian!" a deep, masculine voice greeted when I opened my door.

He was very tall and seemed to make my door look like it was meant for dwarves. I glanced up at him and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I felt giddy just looking up at him smiling down on me. He was one of the people I met first here and he's really, very friendly. Oh, and handsome too. I guess I can say that I have a crush on him because I can see how passionate he is with what he does and also because of that confident look that is always present in his eyes. I beamed up at him too.

"Good morning too, Kana!"

* * *

There you go! Did you expect that? I'm currently working on the next chapter...I do try my best to keep this interesting but if you have any ideas there or if you think I'm getting boring please tell me okay? So, what are you waiting for? The review box is just right there below. Please don't hesitate and give me a review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! I'm back to conquer the world...not. Okay, so here's chapter four but this'll be a short one. I'm thinking about Cam and Lillian's first encounter with Lillian aware of it this time. I'm actually working on it already so just sit tight and relax. For now, let's just look into the complex mind of Cam and see what happened to him after that incident in the mountain. I'm glad to hear another review from the previous chapter and I'm telling you (I'm not being OA) it really made me happy, maybe because it was a positive one but any constructive criticism would really help me a lot. Okay, I noticed I usually go on and on and I have to stop myself before I occupy half of this chapter! So, before something like that happens, here's Chapter 4! Enjoy! And please read and review! Thanks! ;)**

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this one in Chapter 3 so this one will be for both of the chapters. Anyway, I still don't own Harvest Moon. Not even in my dreams. .

* * *

_**Cam's POV**_

"Woke up from the wrong side of the bed?"

I glanced up to see Georgia standing in front of my stall. I wiped away a drop of sweat that trickled down my face. It was a scorching hot summer day. I've been up early in the morning to tend to my flowers and keep myself busy at the same time too.

"How long have you been there?" I asked as I fought down the urge to be grouchy again. These days I seem to be easily annoyed and irritated and Ash is the one who usually receives all my grouchiness.

"Well, long enough to notice that you've been very grouchy all morning," she said as a concerned look crossed her face.

"Have you been watching me?" I asked sharply and regretted saying it the moment the words came out. I saw Georgia's expression turn into a pained one. I didn't mean to be mean but I don't understand myself these days. I am hurting the people who care for me when they haven't done anything wrong except to worry about me.

"I – I'm sorry," I muttered as I pulled my cap lower to hide my face. Georgia seemed to accept it easily which only made me feel like a really bad person for behaving like that in the first place. She walked closer to my stall.

"Cam, these days we noticed that you aren't your usual self. I know you know it too. What's bothering you, Cam?" she asked quietly.

What's bothering me? I've wondered about that myself too. After that incident at the mountain, I felt very grumpy all the time. It's probably because that girl Lillian chose to live in Konohana over Bluebell. I don't even understand why I feel betrayed by that. I know I was the one who helped her but she didn't even know it so there's no reason for me to be angry about it, right? I haven't told anyone about that incident and I have no intention of telling anyone either.

"Earth to Cam," Georgia said mildly. I glanced up again and met her amber eyes. I looked down on my flowers again to avoid her direct gaze because it made me feel awkward. It was as if she was scrutinizing me and I don't like it.

"I'm okay. I'll figure this out soon and please tell the others not to worry. I'm fine and I can pull this through," I said and went back to finishing the bouquet I started. I heard Georgia let out a sigh.

"Well, if there's anything we can do to help, don't ever hesitate to ask. We're one big family here and don't ever forget that we will always gladly help each other out, okay?" Georgia said. I can hint from her tone that she didn't believe me when I said I'm okay but I didn't mind.

"Thanks," I muttered. I kept my head down low as I heard her slowly walk away.

This is no good. I cannot concentrate on my bouquet with this kind of state I'm in. I need to take a breather and the best place where I can truly relax is the mountain. I fixed my stuff and headed out into the mountain. I might as well look for some flowers to distract me. The scent of newly picked flowers always seems to relax me and make me forget of my current worries.

I got to a secluded area in the mountain. I've memorized this part of the mountain already and I know there are some beautiful wild flowers somewhere. I don't know what's gotten into me. When I heard from Ash that a new farmer moved into Konohana I was surprised. I thought that girl would choose Bluebell over that – that good for nothing town. She seemed to love animals so much so I thought she'd prefer to stay in Bluebell and I looked forward to it a lot. I guess I shouldn't have expected too much because the disappointment is too great it hurts. And it pissed me off too much. I felt like I was a fool. Damn these emotions. I should have learned from what I experienced not to expect too much on something that is never certain. That goes for a lot of things. And I guess that's also one of the reasons why I always hold back when someone tries to reach out to me. I don't need anybody's help and I don't need anybody to know that I am hurting. I don't want to give the one who hurt me the satisfaction of knowing that I was indeed hurt.

"Whoa! You're holding the flowers way too tight!"

I jerked my head sharply to the sound of the voice. My eyes widened with surprise when I saw who the owner of the voice was.

* * *

**So, how was it? Do you have an idea who the speaker was? Let me know and give this aspiring author a review. Enjoy your day guys! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_****Hello dear readers! I'm back once again and I hope you're happy that I am because I am. If you get what I mean. ;) Anyways, I brought along with me Chapter 5 and I'm really looking forward to hearing from you guys again. Lena, if you see this, I'm telling you that you're right. Hihihi. Oh, and thanks for your review! I'm really happy to know that you like it. Also with XThatGirlWithTheFaceX thank you so much for continuously giving me reviews. You guys really make me happy. And to the rest of the readers who are following my version of Lillian and Cam's love story through, I would really, really, REALLY love to hear from you too. So, without further ado (I hope you guys are excited!), here's chapter 5. Enjoy reading! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harvest Moon and any of the characters. The plot may be mine but I'm still not the genius behind this awesome game. _

* * *

_**Lillian's POV**_

I didn't want to wander off into the other side of the mountain that day but I accepted a request and it required me to look for a particular critter. I was getting hopeless already because I have walked on the grass and on the bushy part of the Konohana side of the mountain for a million times and yet I haven't seen any Migratory Locust. It isn't really a matter of life and death and not as if it would cost me my farm but I don't want to see the disappointed look on Rahi's face when I tell him I haven't caught it. I was quite fond of Rahi and Ying and it would really break my heart to see them unhappy. I was surprised with myself though. I didn't know that I'm the kind of person who would be fond of children. If I wasn't a farmer, I guess I should've been a teacher…or a mother?

I shook my head at the thought. Well, it's not that I don't want to be a mother someday, slowly the thought is sounding better in my head, but I don't think I'm prepared to be one right now. And besides, I don't even have a boyfriend yet, let alone a husband, so how will that happen? Might as well add that to my list of prayers. I felt myself smile as that train of thought led me to thinking of Kana. He's really very nice, though I noticed he talked mostly of horses and it seemed as if his life completely revolved around them. I find it cute though, that he can be really very devoted to what he's doing. And apart from that, he's really handsome and I can't believe I'm saying this but he's so hot. I would want to know how it feels to be locked in his strong and tanned arms and hear the beating of his heart against my cheek when I lean into his muscled chest.

Whoa! I slapped myself at those thoughts. It's too embarrassing and I don't want to feel awkward around him or else he might notice that I have a crush on him…and I don't want that to happen…yet. I smirked and whistled a happy tune as Bruce galloped downhill. I left Bruce to feed on some grass by the side of the road and went down to the grassy meadow, hoping to find the critter that I was looking for.

This part of the mountain is quite different from where I usually go to. I saw a lot of very beautiful flowers and it all looked so heavenly. I wonder if Reina had been to this area already. She's the first person I think of when I see flowers and plants being the aspiring botanist that she is. Hmm, maybe I can get her some flowers. Among all the villagers in Konohana, Reina is the one I don't really sit well with. I don't hate her for it though. I understand if that's the way she is but I wanted to be friends with everybody in town and it would really look weird if there's one person whom I can't get close to.

I saw a unique-looking flower at the farthest part of the meadow and walked to it. As I got closer, I heard some faint rustling. I perked up and listened carefully again. I'm not very familiar here so I don't know if there are a lot of wild boars and bears in this area. As much as I want to befriend them, it always scares the hell out of me when they decide to just attack me instead. I tiptoed and crept to a nearby tree. I looked around it because the sound seems to be coming from there. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw a person instead of a big, furry bear.

The person had his back to me but from the way he was dressed I knew he's one of those Bluebell folks. I haven't met any of them yet except for Rutger so I don't know who this person is. However, there's this nagging feeling in me that makes me think I have met this person before. He's tall, almost as tall as Kana is but where Kana is muscular and big, this one's lanky and lean. I can see from his arms though which were exposed due to his folded long-sleeved shirt that he's also a hardworker. There are veins along his arms which makes him really manly. When I looked down on his hands though, I noticed that he was gripping the flowers way too hard.

"Whoa! You're holding the flowers way too tight!" I blurted out before I could even stop myself. I immediately felt shy when he sharply turned around. I noticed that his brows were scrunched together so closely like he was really pissed off at something. I looked down on the ground and awkwardly scratched the back of my head.

"I – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I guess I got carried away when I saw how hard you were gripping the flowers," I humbly said and guiltily looked at him. There was a surprised look in his eyes and I noticed that they were of a light shade of green. It went great with his blonde hair and his fair color. The purple cap complemented him though I think he would look more handsome without it. I sheepishly looked at him but he didn't say anything. There was a complete look of surprise on his face as if he was looking at someone he knew from a distant past? Umm… that sounded weird. I don't even remember seeing him and he's too handsome to be easily forgotten. Well, yeah, I've got to admit he is handsome, not cute. Cute is Hiro, the aspiring doctor in Konohana, but this man, he may look lean but he exudes a very strong sense of masculinity in him. I think it's because of his eyes. They are very expressive and if I look for a longer time, I would be completely lured.

I shook my head again. Oh boy! Here I am thinking of Kana a while ago and now seeing this man, I'm having these thoughts of being enticed. What in the world is wrong with me? I've never been really, really interested in men before. So why the sudden change now?

"I just thought those are really beautiful flowers you have there so it's such a shame for it to be put to waste. I think you don't really intend to do it but whatever that's bothering you I hope you don't exert it on the flowers," I reasoned out which I don't even understand myself why I'm doing it. The man just stared at me. Umm, now this feels really weird. Is he mute or something? What if he's deaf and he doesn't understand me at all? Oh, I'm such an idiot. I did an imaginary facepalm at the back of my head.

"I'm sorry. Can you hear me? Can you speak?" I asked him with a worried expression on my face. I tried to think of any words that I know in sign language but I can't think of any!

"Oh this is so crazy! I don't even know how to speak to mute people. Darn it!" I muttered to myself and scanned my head for any sign language that I might have possibly known but nothing. I just know hello and that would really make me an idiot in front of him. I waved my hands and even wiggled them as I thought of possible signals when I heard him clear his throat. I felt myself froze, my hands still up in a weird way.

"What are you doing?" the man said in a voice that is very deep and husky it made me shiver…with delight? Ugh, that's too eew. I have to pinch myself mentally for thinking of that one.

"Oh! So you can speak. Why didn't you say anything at all a while ago? I thought you were mute," I said and realized that my hands are still awkwardly up. I automatically pulled them down way too fast and placed them behind me. I wasn't able to stop myself from laughing dorkily. Oh, this is so humiliating. Why am I embarrassing myself in front of this man? I felt as if my brain had gone haywire!

I looked at him again and saw him looking at me in a strange way. I felt myself blush because there was something in his eyes that I can't fully place. Anyway, whatever it was, it made me feel uneasy because it felt as if he was scanning me inside and out. What is wrong with this man? And was that anger in his eyes? I wonder who made him feel that way. If it was me, I wouldn't want to live anymore…well, not really. I would just probably turn my back when he's around.

"So, I see you're a man with few words. I mean, really few words," I said with emphasis on the word really. I watched him for a few seconds but it seemed as if he wouldn't bother speaking. Well..

"Anyway, I'm Lillian. I'm new around here and I live in Konohana. You must be from Bluebell, aren't you? I'm not a mentalist, if that's what you think. I just observed that your clothes are different from the way people dress in Konohana and there's no other town here but Bluebell so I just deduced that you're from that town," I said in quite a rush I was even surprised with myself.

"So, you're a woman with really, many words," he said in an amazed tone.

I laughed out loud when I realized he said it in the same way I did when I commented him a while ago. I saw a hint of a smile on his face and was awestruck. He's really handsome! My laughter faded and I was stuck in the moment of gazing at his almost – smiling face. How I wish he would've totally smiled. It might just take my breath away.

* * *

_And how was it? Hahaha. In my head, I felt like saying it like a mom asks her daughter or son about his or her day at school but anyways...so, how was it? I'd really love to hear from you guys. I didn't know how to end this chapter so I hope it didn't come out lame. I also thought that it was kinda long but I loved writing in Lillian's POV because of her optimistic personality. So, what can you say about their first encounter with Lillian fully aware this time? The review box is right down below...a few minutes of your precious time would really make me happy for a week. Promise! Hahaha. ;)_


End file.
